


Thrill Of The Hunt

by HitomiAliraven



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Backstory, Domestic, Eldemore - Freeform, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Oriental Jaders - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiAliraven/pseuds/HitomiAliraven
Summary: This story's main focus will be that of one Domestic Oriental Jader named Rori, The loyal hunting companion to Huntress Kinaria. Taking a look back into her past to see how she became the jader she is today, This story takes you to glimpse at different events and happenings when she was a pup. Not only will this touch on the past but give a slight look into the present with her current goals.This is a very short 3 chapter short story to give a look into her background. The first chapter is the shortest, like an introduction of such. The chapters will get progressively longer until the end chapter. Longer stories will be posted about her at a later time.





	1. Today And Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains creatures made and copyrighted to Eldemore
> 
> The Jader species is also (c) Eldemore
> 
> The characters (Rori,Tiamat,Kinaria and any NPCS) all (c) Myself

The warmth emanating from the rays of sunshine that bled through the glass window of the cabin, hit Rori on the muzzle. The morning was some what quiet, apart from the sound of gushing water from the river close by and the creaking of the wood paneled floor as her master walked about. One of her eyes slowly crept open as she peered around the vicinity of the main bedroom of the house, opening her muzzle to yawn softly. “Today is a day off…why is she up so early.” Rori complained to herself while she slowly arose from her large cushion on the floor, arching her back into a long stretch. “Oh well.” The Jader’s tail swished a few times to fluff it up a bit, so that it wasn’t flat from sleeping on it through the night. Rori thought it necessary to be at least presentable before being in the presence of her Master, so she always took a few minutes to at least groom herself in some sort of way. After getting her coat in order she muzzled the cushion back against the wall of the room and softly pawed over to nudge the door open. 

The smell of grilled meat wafted through the air with the help of a faint breeze coming in from a cracked window. Lifting her snout to the scent, her nose twitched taking in the aroma. “Mmmmh. The Jackalope we got the night before. Even though it gave us the run around, this will make it worth it.” She thought excitedly while she licked her jowls, wagging her tail slowly as she sat by and watched the cooking continue. 

Kinaria, the huntress, felt the presence of her companion and just glanced over her shoulder with a warm grin. “Well, have a nice sleep, Ri?” Kinaria beckoned over to the Jader to come join her by the fire place where she was currently flipping the meat. Without hesitation Rori padded over to her and pressed the top of her head against that of Kinaria’s forearm. The huntress lovingly reached to rub over the underside of the Jader’s jaw, scratching ever slightly at her neck. Closing her eyes to the relaxing display of affection, Rori whimpered contently. 

As Kinaria ceased to scratch Rori’s neck she lifted the meat with a wooden spatula like instrument, divvying up the morsels between the two of them and setting it on two ceramic plates. As her Master began readying the meal to be eaten, she headed toward the back door of the cabin, pushing the heavy wooden door open with her head. This was where her and the huntress shared most of their meals. The back entrance to their home had a large wooden deck with a roof over top and surrounded by walls of glass, giving the two the opportunity to enjoy nature whilst they ate. Rori gazed out at the forest beyond that of the transparent walls, her ears perked forward as she caught glimpse of a couple humming bumbles fluttering around the brush at the base of a large tree; smiling softly before laying on the Elkrin pelt by the resting area. This pelt was one of the most expensive pelts the huntress owned. Normally no one could touch it, but for Rori an exception was made.

As she waited for her Master to arrive outside with their meal , Rori began to listen to the breeze outside, the rustling of the leaves and branches as the wind passed through them; rays of sun breaking through the trees and piercing through the glass, illuminating patches of the deck and making them warm to the touch. “Such beautiful weather, so peaceful.” she breathed deeply, very relaxed as she focused her attention to the now creaking back entrance door. Kinaria appeared passing through the door frame, holding the plates and a bowl of water in the opposite hand. 

“I see you are enjoying the morning weather.” Kinaria chuckled as she witnessed the relaxed body language Rori was displaying, and the overall feeling of content that was apparent in her eyes. Walking to where the Jader was laying, she crouched down to set the plate and bowl of water at the feet of Rori’s front paws. Before she took a seat beside her, Kinaria stepped over to a beautifully crafted chest made of polished and stained wood; one adorned with precious stones, antlers, and horns from over the years. Inside rested over a dozen collars, all which were beautiful. The collars ranged in materials used to make them. Some had jewels and precious metals adorning rare leathers, others were layered satin with small chains and beads hanging from them, and then amongst all the rare or expensive items, there was one that stood out. This particular collar wasn’t special in any way to a stranger, but to Kinaria and Rori it was the one that held the most value. The worn cream material had scratches, indents, and even small tears from over the years. This was Rori’s first of any item given to her by anyone she was remotely close to. 

Rori’s focus was broken from the creatures outside as her ear flickered to the sound of the chest creaking open. She sat up straight, knowing that her Master would soon place one of the items in the chest on her neck. “Let’s see which she chooses.” Curiously she tilted her head, seeing the huntress pause while holding something in her palms and staring intently at it. “What is she doing? Wonder if something is wrong.” As curiosity got the better of her, Rori opened her mouth to let out a sharp yelp of concern. Startling her a bit this broke the concentration that Kinaria had on the object resting in her hands. The huntress turned and stepped over to the front of Rori after closing the chest gently, sitting down in front of her and resting the collar beside the plate of meat. Lifting her eyes catching and holding onto the Jaders gaze, she asked “Do you remember when I gave you this? How you surprised me that day?” Kinaria’s voice was soft in its tone as she spoke to Rori. 

Looking down, Rori knew why she had been paused for so long. This was given to her after she had jumped to aid the huntress by her own accord as a puppy. The edges of Rori’s mouth curved into a faint smile, remembering back to the days where she wasn’t always obedient or well mannered as she is now; back when her Master first brought her home.


	2. Trial And Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rori recalls back when she was a pup, thinking back two years prior to the current date. Mischief ensues and we see how a pup comes to learn she likes being dependable and depending on the huntress. Hope you enjoy

(2 years prior)

A small tongue lopped over the side of a grinning muzzle; Rori was panting faintly as she continued to sneakily hide from her now Master, Kinaria. “Ri! Come here now!” an echoing shout reached the hiding pup and rang throughout the quiet cabin. The tips of the Jader pup’s ears flickered as she chuckled to herself; skillfully hidden under a variety of pelts that were to be sold at the market within the coming days. Rori’s ash grey irises peered through a small opening in the hides, shooting glances in each direction; catching no glimpse of the huntress. 

“Alright, she is in another part of the house.” A relieved breath was exhaled from her, now wiggling herself free of the weight of the hides. “Now I can...” she had been abruptly interrupted by a shout closer to her than she would have thought “Ri!” Rori was caught off guard as her name was called in a sharp tone, one that was lacking patience. Rori had been home for more than 5 months and she had done her fair share of trying the huntress’ good nature. “I can’t believe you... give it to me now.” Kinaria’s eyes pierced into Rori’s own with an intimidating air to her stare. Rori decided it was best to give Kinaria back what she had snuck from her quarters. The Jader pup’s tail uncurled to reveal a large hoof that Kinaria had been planning to make into a project of sorts; Though now it was not bare of little teeth marks on the left side. 

A sigh of frustration left the huntress as she placed her back onto the floor gently. “What can I do to just make you listen.” Kinaria’s voice was soft and warm, which made Rori a bit curious. Normally she would be scolded and lectured about her lack of manners and respect, but this time was different. The next few days Rori continued her shenanigans, up until it was time for them to head out to the weekly market. 

The huntress gathered up many things to add to her wares; Precious crystals and stones, antlers, skulls that were cleaned by her, hides and pelts from many beasts, and beautifully adorned hand-crafted keepsake boxes. All of which were neatly and cautiously packed away to where a certain Jader pup could not find herself getting into them. Rori was left on her own close to never. This was not only due to her being a young one, but also because Kinaria was afraid to find the mess she would have to clean up if she were to leave her to her own devices. With this in mind, a rope was placed around Rori’s neck and she was snugly placed in front of Kinaria, tucked in her cloak for the ride. The huntress hopped up onto their Pale coated stallion and their journey started. Rori’s small head popped up near the opening of the cloak she was held in and watched as humming bumbles and dragonflies hovered and made their way through the warm summer skies; the clacking of hooves sounding through the trail. 

Rori found herself containing a bit of excitement in her chest; whimpering happily as they traveled along the gravel path toward this week’s location for the stalls. “I haven’t gone to the market in quite some time. Wonder what it will be like this time.” Rori’s thoughts ran through her head as she braced herself for what she may find.

Kinaria had stopped coming to sell her wares for a while after bringing Rori the first time when she was much younger. The huntress found herself apologizing to many stall owners for Rori sneaking off and tearing fine fabrics as she playfully, yet forcibly tugged at them from the floor. Needless to say, the huntress had to spend most of what she made that day paying off the ruined goods her pup had accumulated.

Rori’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud neigh coming from the horse they were traveling on. Focusing forward she could catch sight of the stalls that had already been set up and yipped happily. Kinaria looked down and couldn’t help but let a smile curve at the corners of her mouth. “Ri, you know you are going to be restrained to our stall, right?” the huntress questioned to the pup as the equine came to a stop. “I can’t have you destroying everyone’s wares again.” Hopping down, Rori bounced a bit on landing, and her ears laid back against her head with a huff. 

After softly setting Rori on the dirt covered floor of the lot, the huntress tied the slack of the rope around her waist, leading the reluctant Jader around whilst she set up shop. What seemed to be hours passing by, was nearly one hour before everything was neatly placed and organized enough to open for business. Time seemed to fly by as people came and went, some purchasing and some just browsing around. A few people even had their own Jaders; One had really caught Rori’s attention. A large female Jader with curved horns and a beautiful fawn coat walking alongside a human man with what seemed to be antlers of his own sprouting atop is head. The pup cocked her head as she kept her eyes on the pair, walking through the bustling group of people before taking a stop at Kinaria’s stall.

“She seems very relaxed and happy with him.” Rori’s thoughts passed through her mind as she tried to sneak as close as she could without pulling on the slack of the rope. Her grey eyes looked up as she witnessed the beautiful Jader being pet softly between her ears while the man browsed about the top of the wooden table. Leaning forward, the cloth drooped over her head and her ear poked out from the other side. The Jader flickered her left ear and looked down, locking her amethyst and cobalt eye with Rori’s ash grey. With a smile the female Jader grinned warmly before speaking to her. “You know small one, if you let her get close to you…” She nodded to Kinaria as she spoke “You wouldn’t need to be restrained as you are now. You could be free, as long as you withhold her wellbeing and wishes.” Rori was lost in the Jader’s voice, It was so calming and reassuring and after mere moments of staring, she shook herself from her daze and huffed. “She doesn’t want to get close to me… she just wants to use me for her own gain.” Rori herself didn’t really know if what was coming out of her mouth was true, it just slipped out that way.

“I see. Well, good luck small one.” Her neck lowered as she nosed the small Rori and gently nuzzled her nose against her own. This made Rori release a soft sneeze, and before she knew it the two had began walking away. Hours passed by and the sun began to fall behind the mountain, signaling all that it was time to pack up. Kinaria had purchased two Jackalopes for herself to breed them for meat, as well as use the male for training purposes. The ride home was silent, a sleeping Rori curled in a ball in a leather pouch buckled securely around the huntress’s waist.

A week or so passed by, during this time; Kinaria gave Rori space and didn’t over whelm her with her own expectations. During this time, the huntress took moments throughout her usually busy day to watch Rori and just be with her. These actions confused Rori but she tried to pay little to no mind to it; yet deep in her mind she felt a sense of warmth well up inside her whenever Kinaria was with her. One morning Rori scared herself awake by rolling herself over the edge of the bed onto the floor; hitting a pile of hooves that made loud clanking noises while they scattered across the floor. With a yip and her heart racing Rori leaped to her feet and shot looks around the room, a growl growing in her throat. “Grr…” popping her head up from the lowered stance she had taken, her body relaxed with a sigh of relief and a look of embarrassment. “oh.” Plopping down to sit, Rori realized the huntress was gone. “hm... where could she have went…”

As the young Jader sat pondering to herself, Rori’s ears perked forward listening to what sounded like pots breaking and dirt being flung up from the ground. As curiosity took over she padded over to the small window and hopped onto the bench to find herself sating at Kinaria, chasing down a Jackalope that had escaped as she tried to feed them. The huntress was tired from the late night of crafting she had talked herself into doing the day before, so she wasn’t having much luck trapping this runaway beast.

Rori normally would giggle to herself at the sight of her Master fumbling around, but this time, she had felt a yearning to come to her aid. “Well, not sure what help I would be, but I can try.” Determined she hopped down to the wood paneled floor and hit the ground running toward the side entrance of their home. As soon as Rori stepped outside a tan and grey blur whizzed past her nose, the huntress desperately and groggily following behind. The jackalope was on its way to a corner, which gave Rori time to head across the yard to cut it off. As speedily as she could, Rori dashed to the other side; circling to make its way toward the swift footed creature. The huntress realized that her young Jader was trying to assist her and although it was not like her, Kinaria tried to grab onto a tarp that was stored on a shelf and make a parachute like shape readying herself to nab the pesky jackalope.  
Rori lept into the air and outstretching her front paws and widening her mouth; preparing to snag onto the beast’s pelt. All the while Kinaria was rushing it from behind prepared to catch it in the burlap material. Rori landed and was able to snag the nape of the jackalopes neck as she hit the ground; wincing as her body slid across the stone footing. In response the huntress rushed to place the jackalope in the tarp wrapping it up and tying it for a moment while she scooped her pup into her arms to assure her she was ok and praise Rori for the wonderful job she did.   
Opening her eyes, Rori found herself cuddled in the arms of Kinaria; staring up at a smiling face leaning to nuzzle into her. “Ri… that was amazing… You did amazing.” The tone was proud and gentle. Without realizing it, the young Jader’s tail wagged in response to the huntress’ words. This had Kinaria giggling to herself, now standing to place the creature desperately attempting to escape the sack back into its pen. When everything was locked and secure, Kinaria disappeared for a few moments and reappeared with a cream leathered collar. As she walked toward her, Rori cocked her head to the left and swayed her tail against the floor, dragging it to and from each side of her. 

“I was saving this for when I was able to do a successful hunting trial with you,” Kinaria knelt down as she unbuckled the black steel buckle, loosening the leather as she began reaching to place it around Rori’s neck. “but you have shown me what you are capable of when you try.” Pulling the leather together she tightened the notches until it fit snuggly against the Jader’s fur. Feeling her heart pound at the sheer show of appreciation and happiness that her Master was showing, just for this small task, made Rori realize that she wanted to be something Kinaria could depend on and be proud of. As she decided this, she gave a bark of approval to the huntress; licking her master’s cheek before sitting herself back down onto the stones. After the incident with the now named jackalope, Dingus; Rori excelled in her training and things she was tasked with , becoming everything Kinaria had hoped she would be and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last for Rori's origin story or backstory! However there will still be more one shots and drabbles to come with how she met certain people and her adventues so no worries on that !


	3. Here And Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Roris backstory and semi beginning story . Hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Back To The Present Day)

Rori was snapped out of her thoughts due to a gentle patting on her head from the huntress. “It was quite a day wasn’t it?” Kinaria softly said before she pushed herself from off the ground to stand; gently taking the worn collar in her palm and standing behind Rori, reaching around her neck to snuggly yet comfortably fit the leather around her. The collar had leather added to its length since she was younger as the collar was beginning to get a wee bit tight for Rori. Feeling the familiar material against her fur, she lowered her head down and began tearing at the meat that was now cold in front of her. Jackalope was always a delectable breakfast to the Jader, one of her favorites in fact with how Kinaria prepared it. Breakfast was cut short with the sound of loud whinnying sounding from the stable out front. “Oops!” the huntress released an embarrassed gasp, suddenly remembering she hadn’t fed her stallion before getting caught up in her reminiscent thoughts.

Scarfing down the last bit of morsels on her plate, Rori stretched once again and began following Kinaria to the front entrance door that led out to the stable. The rays of sun hit her deep candy red coat, bringing warmth to her body as the twigs gently bent under her paws. Rori had learned to tread lightly so that she could remain quiet whilst on the hunt for game and trophy beasts and she used this to her advantage when it came to messing with the large equine behind the rails and wooden walls. As the two neared closer to the horse’s pen, Legend, the pale stallion leaned over the top of his stables gate; lifting his lip in discontent at the lack of feed in his bucket. 

Kinaria rushed over to the storage shed that was built next to the corral, laughing faintly as she snatched a bag of feed from the shelf. “Sorry boy, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Lifting the heavy bag, the grains slowly began to pour into the immaculate bucket attached to the smoothly polished wood. The equine was distracted by his meal as Rori crept into his stall, softly nipping his hind quarters to startle him. Legend jolted and quickly turned to face the Jader, his ears laid back in annoyance as he attempted to swat at her face with his tail. Ever since Rori was a pup, the two have had a love-hate relationship with one another and they playfully engage in small spats to keep their encounters interesting; making it seem to the huntress that the stallion dislikes Rori. In reality the two have an understanding with one another and do occasionally enjoy being in the company of the other.

Kinaria called to the Jader and stomped her foot “Ri quit bothering Legend, let him eat in peace!” the huntress’ arms crossed under her chest as her eyes sternly glared at Rori through the spaces in the gate. “heh.” Rori chuckled to herself, jumping over the gate to land to the side of Kinaria, innocently wagging her large fluff of a tail as innocently as she could. Even if the Jader had honed listening to commands and doing well in training, she still had a smidgen of that playfulness inside her. This could at times be a good and not so good thing; especially when it came to the Jackalope across the yard.   
Once the huntress had cleaned up the stall and poured fresh spring water into the trough, she noticed her companion bounding over to the enclosure where Dingus; the male of the jackalope pair; and Sweetpea resided. Rolling her eyes, she swiftly followed after the Jader; though she failed to snag her from the air as she leapt over the wall into their pen. Dingus had spotted her right away and zoomed off around the enclosure with Rori in hot pursuit. Sweatpea on the other hand was a doe that had been more domesticated than her wild counterpart. She just followed the two with her eyes as they raced about their habitat, nibbling quietly on timothy hay. This was the reason she was not used for training; She was too calm and friendly with most other beings. Instead, Dingus was used for this purpose as He was quick to bolt off and run from anything that was not Sweetpea and sometimes the huntress. Instead the doe produced offspring for meat every now and then. 

The Jackalopes pen was built with glass walls so the creatures would be able to enjoy the sunlight and view of the forest that bordered their home; and under the ground, 8 feet below was wire mesh fencing enforced with stone bricks to keep them from burrowing to the opposite side of the glass. They had plenty of hollowed logs and shrubbery to keep them feeling safe, and they had plenty of fresh produce as their usual diet.

Not too long after the chase had begun Rori snagged the male by the scruff and proudly presented him to Kinaria, who had just unlocked and creaked open the door to get inside. In her mind, the huntress swayed back and forth between believing that the Jader’s actions were meant to torment the fleeting jackalope; or perhaps just catch him as a precaution to keep him from sneaking past her as she entered. Whatever the case was, she just rolled her eyes, scratching the top of Rori’s muzzle before gently caressing the males body and holding him to her chest; petting him over to calm his quick beating heart “Good girl Ri. I think” Kinaria held tightly onto Dingus, Rori bolted off to get their first batch of greens they would be fed for breakfast. The huntress had always prepared the portions of vegetables the night prior; neatly laying them on a side table in close proximity to the door. Pressing the door with her head, Rori spotted the mixture of vegetables not too far from her “I don’t get how those things eat this stuff…bleh” With an unsatisfied wrinkle of her nose she snagged the bushel of mixed greens in between her teeth; a distasteful expression over came her as her tongue pressed against the leafy substance. Rori hated the taste of vegetables, all except pumpkin; so although this was a part of her morning routine with Kinaria, she far from enjoyed it. 

Racing back to the Jackalope enclosure, Rori tossed the bushel inside the entry way snipping the rope between her fangs so that the meal spread about the ground. After their breakfast was provided and spread about, Kinaria slowly backed out of the entryway tossing Dingus quickly and gently inside onto a bed of leaves before shutting the gate and locking it up. “Well, that completes the morning chores. You are free to do as you like today; I will be heading into town to pick up a few things and some fabric for a new cloak for myself.” The huntress proclaimed to her companion as the two began heading back to the house, walking side by side as a cool breeze softly blew through the yard. The Jader’s growled in response as her sort of agreeance to what had been said, turning her body to walk up to a rock that over looked most of their residence. 

Rori took in the sight of the land and the structures that were settled there; everything her home was and had to offer. She lowered her body down to lay across the stone, breathing deeply as she began admiring what the place she calls home had become in the years she had lived there. The garden, her training course, their house where they slept and shared so many great moments together, and the creatures who resided there as well. “I am happy that she chose me.” Her voice warm and filled with happiness, she curled her tail around her body, hiding her face under the entirety of the fluff as Rori closed her eyes, settling herself to take a nap in the perfect spring weather.

 

(Fin-For Now)


End file.
